Les angoisses et les joies de Noël
by Mahora-Fictions
Summary: Naruto observe un jeune homme dans un lit d'hôpital presque un an après ce fameux jour qui fit le début du changement de leur vie. Attention Yaoi (Relation entre hommes) et Lemon (relation sexuelle)


C'était une journée de décembre, il faisait froid et humide, l'hiver se rapprochait à grands pas. Dans une pièce neutre entourée de murs blancs, on pouvait apercevoir dans un lit un frêle jeune homme allongé. Il avait la peau pâle et des cheveux noirs, quelques mèches lui retombaient le long du visage. Ses yeux clos, son corps inerte était relié à plusieurs machines.

À ses côtés, assis sur une chaise au bord du lit se trouvait un jeune garçon d'à peu près le même âge que lui. Il avait la peau un peu plus bronzée, ses beaux yeux azur regardaient en direction du corps inanimé en face de lui. Son regard était rempli de tristesse, d'angoisse et d'incertitude. Il tenait l'une des mains du brun entre les siennes, on avait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose de précieux entre ses doigts qu'il ne voulait pas casser. On l'entendit soupirer à plusieurs reprises, il enleva une de ses mains pour la passer dans sa chevelure blonde, il ramena celle-ci sur son front, il baissa la tête avec une expression de désespoir.

Il admira de nouveau la personne devant lui, son visage paraissait si serein, détendu, on avait l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Une chose qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'espérer depuis presque un an maintenant, depuis ce jour fatidique, celui qui changea sa vie ainsi que celle de son meilleur ami.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure de son ami, il écarta du bout des doigts quelques mèches de son fin visage. Il se sentait si impuissant, il ne pouvait que le regarder sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait là allongé dans cette chambre sinistre.

Chaque jour il restait là assis près de lui en lui tenant la main, en lui parlant tout en espérant qu'il arrive à l'entendre. Chaque jour il essayait de garder espoir, qu'il se réveille enfin de ce cauchemar, qu'il montre un signe qui pourrait laisser croire qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux sous peu et qu'il serait bientôt de nouveau près de lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête en direction du jeune homme, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour y murmurer quelques mots.

« Ne me laisse pas seul ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Je suis désolé Sasuke, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans ce lit aujourd'hui, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, fais-moi un signe. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, pour que tu te réveilles, pour qu'on puisse rire de nouveau ensemble. Même ta frimousse en colère me manque ainsi que ton sale caractère. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue du blondinet, qui finit par atterrir sur la main du brun. Il restait, là à le contempler sans un mot, il essayait pourtant de lui parler le plus possible chaque jour dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre les yeux. Depuis que ce dernier était dans cet état, il n'allait presque plus en cours, il préférait rester aux côtés de celui-ci. Ses amis essayaient de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait aussi penser à lui, que cela faisait maintenant presque un an que leur ami était dans le coma et qu'il était temps qu'il commence à faire son deuil. Mais le blond n'était pas de cet avis, lui il espérait toujours, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ne se réveille jamais, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ne soit plus dans sa vie. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne se reprochait pas cet accident, c'est lui qui aurait dû être ici à sa place pas lui, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel sort.

Il caressa la joue de son ami, il resta là à l'observer encore et encore. Il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, la peur, la tristesse, l'inquiétude, le remord, le maintenait éveillé la plupart du temps. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir une bonne nuit complète sans faire de cauchemar, sans revivre cet instant encore et encore. On pouvait le voir sur son visage, ses traits étaient devenus plus fins, ses beaux yeux azur s'étaient assombris par la fatigue, les pleurs et les cernes, sa peau si bronzée était devenue plus pâle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, un couple d'un certain âge entra dans la pièce. L'homme était assez grand, la peau légèrement pâle, de beaux cheveux mi-longs bruns. La femme était plus petite, la peau assez pâle, de magnifiques cheveux longs aussi noirs que l'ébène. Ils firent un petit sourire au jeune homme et un léger signe de tête pour le saluer.

— Tu es encore là, Naruto ? prononça l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

— Tu devrais te reposer, tu dois faire attention à ta santé. Il ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, rajouta la femme.

— Je le sais bien, c'est de ma faute s'il se retrouve dans cet état… Je ne peux pas le laisser, je veux être présent quand il se réveillera…, déclara-t-il tête baissée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. C'était son choix après tout… rétorqua la femme en observant son fils allongé et inconscient.

— Comment je ne pourrais pas l'être alors que mon meilleur ami se retrouve dans cet état-là par ma faute, déclara-t-il en sentant la culpabilité monter en lui.

— Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aimerait pas que tu te sentes ainsi.

— Je le sais bien, mais…

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois également faire attention à toi. Si jamais il se réveillait et qu'il apprenait qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, il s'en voudra.

— Je sais… J'essayerai de faire un peu plus attention, mais ne me demandez pas de venir moins le voir, ce n'est pas possible. Je veux être présent quand il se réveillera.

— Si tu prends soin de toi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Promis.

La chambre devint silencieuse tout d'un coup, tout le monde était assis attendant que le jeune homme se réveille. C'était maintenant la routine, presque tous les jours ils faisaient la même chose. Ils restaient là assis sans un mot ou presque à espérer qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Cette année avait été un horrible cauchemar pour Naruto, il se sentait tellement démuni face à cet enfer. Chaque jour était de plus en plus insupportable, il arrivait à peine à respirer et à tenir debout. Il priait sans relâche pour que son ami ouvre enfin les yeux, qu'il lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que tout irait bien maintenant. Il voulait garder espoir, mais plus le temps passait et plus les chances qu'il se réveille étaient minces. Pour lui, imaginer le pire n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas envisager une vie sans lui.

Les parents de Sasuke partirent peu de temps avant la fin des visites autorisées. Naruto quant à lui resta aux côtés de ce dernier. Toujours assis à la même place, tenant sa main et espérant le moindre signe. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, à chaque fois qu'il devait rentrer, à chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas être près de lui, il était effrayé. Il avait tellement peur qu'il se produise quelque chose pendant son absence et puis il souhaitait plus que tout être présent au moment où celui-ci ouvrira de nouveau les yeux.

Une fois les heures de visites terminées, il rentra chez lui. Il marchait lentement sur le trottoir, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Son regard était vide, la fraîcheur de la nuit et du vent ne lui faisait aucun effet. Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir d'entrée de chez lui, il ne fit à peine attention à ses parents et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit, ses pensées allaient toujours vers la même personne. Son entourage était très inquiet pour lui, ils comprenaient sa douleur, mais ils avaient peur pour lui. Ses parents ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire pour aider leur fils. Ils voyaient bien la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais malheureusement aucun mot ne pouvait le réconforter. Quand il était chez lui, il donnait l'impression d'être un corps sans âme. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il l'entourait ni aux paroles des autres.

Il restait là allongé sur son lit, sans manger ou presque, le regard dans le vide. Il décida d'aller prendre un bain, puis il alla se coucher en espérant ne pas revivre cette horreur. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'à son retour à l'hôpital il ouvre enfin les yeux. Sa voix lui manquait, sa présence à ses côtés, ses taquineries, même sa mauvaise humeur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se réveilla en criant, il avait de nouveau rêvé de ce jour horrible. Chaque soir il revivait sans cesse la scène, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il essuya ses larmes, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il admira le ciel étoilé qui se présentait devant lui. Lorsqu'une étoile filante passa, il fit le vœu que Sasuke se réveille, même s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ses choses, il était prêt à tout essayer.

Le lendemain, il retourna à l'hôpital. Il entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, il était là allongé et toujours inconscient. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à côté de lui, il prit sa main et pria en silence. Il resta là sans bouger comme à son habitude, les heures passèrent et les parents de Sasuke arrivèrent. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir le jeune homme ici. Ils regardèrent leur fils avec un regard triste, ils commencèrent à perdre espoir qu'il se réveille un jour. Les médecins leur avaient déjà demandé de réfléchir pour savoir s'ils devaient le débrancher, car il y avait maintenant peu de chance qu'il sorte du coma. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé à Naruto et ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils voulaient quand même garder l'espoir qu'il finisse par se réveiller. Ils n'avaient encore pris aucune décision, rien que d'y penser cela leur déchirait le cœur. À Noël, dans un peu plus de deux semaines, cela fera un an que l'incident eut lieu. Il était temps qu'ils commencent à réfléchir.

Ils saluèrent Naruto, puis ils s'assirent dans la pièce sans un mot. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient dire au blond ce que les médecins leur avaient dit, mais ils ne savaient pas comment. Comment pouvaient-ils lui dire ça ? Ils connaissaient que trop bien comment se sentait le jeune homme. L'espoir qu'il avait de le voir ouvrir les yeux, de rire de nouveau avec lui. Ils avaient peur de sa réaction et pour lui, vu son état actuel, il pourrait être capable de tout. Ils n'en avaient pas la force, ils devaient bien réfléchir avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Ils partirent avant la fin des visites, mais comme d'habitude Naruto resta jusqu'à l'heure autorisée. Une fois chez lui, ses parents voulurent avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Ils ne supportaient plus de le voir comme ça et ce dernier n'allait plus du tout en cours depuis quelque temps. Cela ne pouvait pas durer, ils devaient réagir et faire quelque chose, il fallait que leur fils ouvre les yeux.

— Naruto, tu peux venir une seconde ? On doit te parler, déclara son père un peu ennuyé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il un peu blasé, ne voulant qu'une chose aller s'allonger dans sa chambre et ne penser à rien, du moins essayer.

— Voilà, ta mère et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne vas plus du tout en cours, tu ne manges presque plus. Je sais que tu veux rester aux côtés de Sasuke, que tu te sens responsable de ce qui s'est passé et que tu souhaites être présent quand il se réveillera. Mais tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi, si Sasuke était là tu sais très bien qu'il serait en train de te faire la morale. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je le comprends très bien.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est de ma faute s'il est dans le coma, c'est moi qui aurais dû être à sa place. Si jamais je devais le perdre, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

— Mon chéri, on ne te dit pas de ne plus aller le voir, mais prend au moins soin de toi. Mange comme il faut et va en cours, tu peux toujours y aller à la pause du midi vu que l'hôpital est prêt de l'université. Et bien évidemment après tes cours, mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne serait pas content que tu négliges tes études et ta santé, déclara sa mère avec une douce voix.

— Mais maman, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant que je ne suis pas là, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…

— Il est dans le coma, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, donc je pense que tu peux te permettre d'aller en cours, il ne va rien lui arriver de grave, ajouta son père.

— Je sais, mais…

— Je t'en supplie, essaye de faire un petit effort, mange bien au moins et essaye d'aller un peu en cours, rétorqua sa mère avec un regard triste et déterminé.

— J'essayerai…

Puis il partit dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas discuter de cela plus longtemps. Ça le faisait souffrir, il ne voulait portant qu'une seule chose. Il avait l'impression qu'il en demandait trop, pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui si ça lui permettait d'aller mieux.

Le lendemain matin, il partit à la première heure pour aller à l'hôpital, il avait pris une décision pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il voulait faire un petit effort. Il entra dans la chambre et se posa à côté de lui, comme à son habitude il lui prit la main.

— Sasuke, tu ne veux toujours pas te réveiller ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ramena la main de ce dernier prêt de son visage, il baissa sa tête au niveau de cette main et pria intérieurement.

— Ce matin, j'ai décidé de retourner un peu en cours pour faire plaisir à mes parents. Je sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, mais je ne sais pas comment supporter cette souffrance. Alors je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne suis plus à tes côtés à chaque minute possible ? Non, je suis sûr que tu me diras de retourner en cours avec un gros coup de pied dans le cul. Je te promets de venir à chaque fois que je peux dans la journée, je ne retournerais pas à tous les cours je pense, mais je vais faire un petit effort. Alors, sors vite de ce long sommeil, s'il te plaît.

Il prit son sac de cours posé à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de franchir le seuil de celle-ci. Il se retourna vers son ami pour lui jeter un dernier regard rempli de tristesse. Puis il partit à l'université à contrecœur, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il n'y avait presque pas mis les pieds. Il appréhendait un peu, il n'avait aucune motivation, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en finir rapidement pour qu'il puisse retourner aux côtés de Sasuke.

Une fois ses trois heures de cours terminés, il fila directement à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre à part son meilleur ami encore inconscient. Il fit le même rituel que d'habitude et lui raconta sa matinée de cours. Il lui expliqua comment leurs amis étaient inquiets, les phrases d'encouragements et d'espoirs qu'ils lui avaient transmis. Il continua sans cesse de lui parler espérant que cela le fasse réagir, mais malheureusement sans grand succès. Le temps passa relativement vite, il était déjà l'heure de retourner en cours, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Il voulait rester avec lui encore un peu, heureusement cette après-midi, il avait que deux heures de cours. Il l'admira quelques instants avant de lui caresser délicatement le visage en lui disant qu'il reviendrait vite.

Une fois ses cours terminés, il fila à l'hôpital et resta auprès de lui comme à son habitude jusqu'à l'heure autorisée. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il annonça à ses parents qu'il avait été en cours. Ces derniers furent un peu soulagés, mais ils s'inquiétèrent toujours pour leur fils qui avait encore mauvaise mine.

Une semaine passa et toujours aucun changement, Naruto alla régulièrement en cours, puis dès qu'il le pouvait à l'hôpital. Il se tenait au chevet du brun, pendant que les parents de Sasuke étaient en train de discuter avec les médecins. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre, ils semblaient préoccupés et anéantis. Le blond commença à être effrayé, il avait l'impression qu'il allait entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Son cœur se serra à cette idée, respirer devint de plus en plus difficile. Il observa les parents de ce dernier, ils n'osaient à peine le regarder. Ce long silence le fit souffrir, il s'attendait au pire, l'attente lui était insupportable.

— Naruto, il faut qu'on parle… déglutit difficilement la mère du brun.

Le pire lui traversa l'esprit, il sentait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'on avait à lui dire. Il se sentit nauséeux, des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son corps. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans un mot pendant un certain temps. Chacun essayait de déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre.

— Naruto, on a parlé avec les médecins, d'après eux… il n'y a plus..., essaya difficilement d'articuler la femme se refusant de s'avouer la vérité.

— Il n'y a plus d'espoir que Sasuke se réveille un jour, finit par déclarer avec regret le père du brun.

Naruto resta comme paralysé, plus aucune pensée ne traversa son esprit à part les dernières paroles de celui-ci. Il se repassa la phrase sans cesse, sans y comprendre un seul mot, cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Il refusait d'y croire, il devait être dans un mauvais rêve, oui c'était ça, il allait se réveiller et s'apercevoir que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, un cauchemar, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

— On a décidé de le débrancher après Noël, il est temps de le laisser partir…, continua avec difficulté le père.

— Hein ? fut le seul mot que le blond arriva à sortir.

Il vivait vraiment un cauchemar, il arrivait à peine à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était comme irréelle. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne voulait en aucun cas imaginer sa vie sans lui.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Comment vous pouvez lui faire ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il finira par se réveiller moi. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner, il est fort, je sais qu'il est en train de se battre pour revenir auprès de nous. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! hurla-t-il tandis que les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, les larmes ne s'arrêtant plus de couler. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il était impossible qu'il se fasse à l'idée de ne plus jamais le voir. Sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son esprit était comme ailleurs, il n'arrivait plus à prêter attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Tout commençait à s'assombrir autour de lui, il essaya de regarder le corps allongé de son ami, mais tout devint noir. Il voulut tendre la main vers lui, mais son corps ne voulait plus lui répondre.

Il finit par s'écrouler au sol.

— Naruto !

Les parents du brun se précipitèrent vers ce dernier, voyant qu'il ne reprenait pas conscience et qu'il respirait à peine, ils appelèrent une infirmière. Il fut alors transféré dans une chambre et mit sous oxygène. Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il aperçut Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour mieux la distinguer. Il se demandait où il était et ce qu'il lui était arrivé, puis un flash lui revint de sa discussion avec celle-ci au sujet de son ami. Il espérait que tout ceci soit qu'un cauchemar, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était vraiment réel.

— Naruto ?! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu nous as fait vraiment peur tu sais, déclara-t-elle inquiète pour le jeune homme.

— Je… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il encore légèrement somnolant.

— Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu t'es évanoui après notre discussion, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Alors… Ce n'était pas un rêve… Sasuke… va vraiment…

— Naruto… Je sais que c'est difficile, mais on doit le laisser partir…

— Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? C'est votre fils, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir…

— Ce n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite, mais malheureusement il y a plus d'espoir…

— Vous vous trompez, je sais qu'il finira par se réveiller, il ne faut pas abandonner. On ne peut pas l'abandonner.

— Je suis vraiment désolée Naruto, je sais que c'est dur à accepter, cela l'est pour nous également. Tu n'imagines pas quel point prendre cette décision nous a brisé le cœur, rétorqua-t-elle en larme.

Naruto comprit que cette décision devait sûrement leur fendre le cœur, mais il ne pouvait accepter la situation. Il était hors de question qu'il perde son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait en aucun cas le voir disparaître. Il ferait tout faire pour convaincre les parents de changer d'avis, malheureusement il savait que cela risquait d'être compliqué. Il lui ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le jour fatidique, il espérait que son ami se réveille avant, mais si cela n'était pas le cas il se devait de trouver une solution.

— Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de prendre cette décision, mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. S'il en est là aujourd'hui c'est de ma faute, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne.

Mikoto était ému de voir l'attachement que le blond pouvait éprouver pour son fils. Si Sasuke pouvait les voir, il serait sûrement très touché par cette preuve d'amitié. Bien évidemment elle aussi aimerait que son fils se réveille, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à supporter le fait de perdre son fils. Elle avait envie de répondre à la demande de ce dernier, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire ce choix. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son fils là allongé depuis presque un an, elle voulait lui apporter la paix.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens Naruto, mais il faut qu'on arrive à aller de l'avant. Je sais que cela doit être dur à concevoir, mais essaye de comprendre notre décision s'il te plaît. Nous ne faisons pas ça par plaisir, cela nous déchire le cœur, nous devons laisser partir notre fils.

Lorsque le blond remarqua l'expression de la femme devant lui, plus aucun mot n'arriva à sortir de sa bouche. Il observa le visage de cette dernière, il vit que quelques larmes commencèrent à sortir de ses yeux. Il détourna la tête, tête baissée, son regard prit la direction de ses mains qui étaient en train de froisser le drap qui le recouvrait.

Presque une semaine était passée depuis que Naruto avait appris cette terrible nouvelle, nous étions le soir du 23 décembre. Il continuera d'aller voir tous les jours Sasuke à l'hôpital, mais malheureusement ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il avait essayé de faire changer d'avis ses parents, mais sans succès, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution pour sauver son ami. Il restait moins de deux jours avant Noël, celui-ci commençait vraiment à perdre espoir. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé pendant cette semaine, ainsi que très peu dormi. La souffrance qu'il éprouvait était de plus en plus forte, il faisait de cauchemar pratiquement toutes les nuits. Son entourage s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui, que cela soit au niveau de sa santé, mais aussi de son moral. Plus les jours passaient et plus son teint était livide, il donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment.

Il était allongé sur son lit lumière éteinte, observant le plafond d'un regard vide, une main posée sur son cœur, il pensait à Sasuke. Il commençait à craindre le pire, ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et malheureusement il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant qu'il ne soit débranché. Son cœur ainsi que sa poitrine le faisaient souffrir, il était à l'agonie, il avait l'impression que son cœur saignait chaque jour un peu plus.

Le lendemain il alla l'hôpital comme d'habitude, mais il prit la décision de ne pas passer les fêtes avec sa famille, mais plutôt avec son meilleur ami. Il demanda une autorisation spéciale pour rester la nuit, cela n'enchantait pas vraiment ses proches, mais ils comprenaient la détresse de celui-ci.

Il resta toute la journée à son chevet continuant de prier pour que ce dernier se réveille, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration. Il ne montrait aucun signe, aucun espoir, restant de marbre aux appels de son meilleur ami.

Il était maintenant plus de minuit, nous étions le jour de Noël, cela faisait maintenant un an jour pour jour que le brun s'était retrouvé dans le coma et que le blond se sentait coupable.

« Joyeux Noël Sasuke. Cela fait maintenant un an que tu es dans cet état-là par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas, ne disparaît pas de mon champ de vision, reviens-moi, je t'en prie. Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas sauvé ce jour-là, tu ne serais pas dans ce lit aujourd'hui, mais cela serait moi. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, j'aurais fait plus attention je n'aurais jamais traversé cette rue. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me sauver ? Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour moi ? Pourquoi tu dois te retrouver dans ce lit à ma place ? Tu aurais simplement dû laisser cette voiture me renverser, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, mais au moins tu ne serais pas entre la vie et la mort depuis un an. Il y a tellement de choses que je voulais encore faire avec toi, tellement de choses que je voulais te dire que je n'ai pas pu t'avouer, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je tiens à toi. Je serais prêt à donner ma vie si cela pouvait te sauver, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ouvres de nouveau les yeux. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, alors je t'en supplie rejoins-moi. Laisse-moi une chance de te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de faire tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire avec toi. On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit, tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours réconforté, tu as toujours pris soin de moi. Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais pu t'avouer, c'est que pour moi tu es la personne la plus importante, la seule dont je ne pourrais jamais me séparer, tu es unique. Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir depuis quand exactement, sûrement d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je le regretterais toute ma vie. »

Naruto observa celui-ci avec un regard tendre et triste à la fois il venait de lui avouer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire sur ses sentiments sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais malheureusement ce dernier était inconscient, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre et il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'occasion un jour d'avoir une réponse. Il prit doucement la main du brun entre ses deux mains, il continua d'observer le visage de son ami. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage du blondinet et celles-ci vinrent se déposer sur le visage de Sasuke. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, il avait peur de vivre ses derniers instants avec lui, puis il observait son visage et puis il avait envie de lui donner un baiser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, qu'il n'avait pas le droit alors que celui-ci était inconscient, mais son envie était de plus en plus forte. Il continua de le contempler, il déglutit face à la beauté qu'émanait le brun. Sans vraiment réfléchir et penser aux conséquences, avant même qu'il ne se rende compte, ses lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur les yeux de Sasuke, Naruto releva la tête et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentit gêné et coupable d'avoir profité de la situation, il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette souffrance.

— Sasuke, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, je t'aime plus que tout je ne veux pas te perdre. Réveille-toi, ne me laisse pas tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime, tu comprends ça, je t'aime ! Alors, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît, hurla-t-il dans un cri de désespoir.

Le blond continua de pleurer tête baissée contre la main de son ami. Il semblait vraiment désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire face à cette réalité.

Au même moment, Sasuke commença à légèrement et difficilement cligner des yeux. Une fois les yeux ouverts il essaya de déchiffrer ce qu'il l'entourait, la lumière l'aveuglait légèrement, tout lui semblait flou. Il crut remarquer une silhouette qui se tenait à côté de lui, il n'arrivait malheureusement pas très bien à distinguer cette personne. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des pleurs, il se demandait qui pouvait bien être la personne qu'il voyait, cette sensation était agréable et l'apaisait. Il cligna de nouveau plusieurs fois des yeux et se força pour essayer d'apercevoir cette personne.

— Na… ru… to, articula-t-il très difficilement.

Ce dernier se redressa brusquement ayant cru rêver, c'était les yeux grands ouverts qu'il s'aperçut que celui qu'il aimait avait enfin ouverts les yeux. Son cœur avait raté un battement, ses larmes de tristesse se transformèrent en larme de joie, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

— Sasuke !? Tu es enfin réveillé… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'avais peur…

— S… Soif…

— Hein ? Tu veux boire ? Attends une seconde.

Le blond lui versa un verre d'eau, il lui apporta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour aider à boire ce dernier. Après quelques gorgées il reposa le verre sur la table qui se trouvait à côté, puis il prévint Sasuke qu'il allait chercher quelqu'un.

Une fois que l'infirmière et le médecin arrivèrent dans la chambre, celui-ci s'éclipsa quelques instants pour prévenir les parents de son ami.

Une fois revenu dans la pièce, il demanda l'avis du médecin sur l'état de son ami. Il lui affirma qu'il n'était plus en danger, mais qu'il allait devoir passer quelques examens et faire de la rééducation. Que malheureusement vu le choc qu'il avait reçu lors de l'accident, il était encore trop tôt pour savoir s'il allait pouvoir marcher de nouveau. Ce dernier expliqua qu'il devait se reposer pour le moment en attendant de faire les examens, puis le personnel médical quitta la chambre laissant seuls les deux adolescents.

Naruto osait à peine regarder le brun, il avait honte et se sentait coupable, malgré le soulagement que celui-ci se soit réveillé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et s'excuser.

Sasuke l'observait du coin de l'œil sans un mot, il ferma les yeux et se remémora les paroles qu'il avait cru entendre avant son réveil. Il se demanda s'il l'avait rêvé ou alors si le blond avait bien prononcé ces mots. Ces mots qu'il désirait entendre depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Étaient-ils réels ? Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il imaginé tout cela ? Il espérait vraiment que cela soit vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer et il se voyait mal lui demander. En plus, même si c'était vrai il pourrait tout aussi bien le nier.

Le brun appela d'une petite voix son ami pour qu'il vienne à ses côtés. Ce dernier se dirigea vers lui tout doucement en affichant une triste mine.

— Ne fais pas cette tête… Je vais bien maintenant. Je sais bien à quoi tu penses, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute…

— Bien sûr que si, si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à ce moment-là, tu ne serais pas dans ce lit aujourd'hui…

— Ne dis pas ça, je sais très bien que tu aurais fait la même chose… Et puis tout va bien maintenant non ?

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? On ne sait même pas si tu pourras remarcher un jour, tout ça par ma faute. Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention ce jour-là…

— Tu me connais, non ? Tu crois que je vais me laisser abattre pour autant ? Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner, la preuve je me suis réveillé. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Le blond voulait vraiment croire aux paroles de celui-ci, il savait qu'il était du genre à redoubler d'efforts et à ne pas abandonner, mais il avait vraiment peur pour lui.

— D'accord, je vais croire en toi, mais s'il y a la moindre petite chose que je puisse faire pour toi n'hésite pas, ok ?

— Bien sûr.

— Allez repose-toi un peu avant tes examens maintenant, déclara-t-il un peu anxieux.

— Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez dormi, rétorqua ce dernier avec un sourire.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, tu dois vite te rétablir, tu me l'as promis.

— Oui, oui monsieur. À vos ordres !

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reposer, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles qu'il avait cru entendre. Il décida alors qu'une fois rétabli et sorti de l'hôpital, il essayera d'en savoir plus, quitte à lui poser directement la question. Il s'était rendu compte à cause de l'accident que la vie pouvait être bien courte et qu'il fallait mieux ne pas voir de regret. Après tout, le jour de l'accident, il devait essayer de lui avouer, mais malheureusement cela n'avait pas pu se faire. Mais pour cela il voulait d'abord être en pleine forme, il devait à tout prix s'accrocher et remarcher. Cet objectif deviendra sa force, son courage pour aller de l'avant.

Un mois plus tard, Sasuke était toujours à l'hôpital, il suivait sa rééducation. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance de remarcher en suivant bien sa rééducation, mais que cela n'était pas garanti. Il voulut s'accrocher à cet espoir et ne baissa pas les bras, les encouragements de son meilleur ami qui venait lui rendre visite tous les jours l'aida également à tenir le coup. C'était malheureusement très difficile et éprouvant, les résultats n'étaient pas vraiment à la hauteur des efforts qu'il faisait. Par moment son moral était au plus bas, il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer, de ne pas faire de progrès. Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à remarcher comme il faut, mais dès qu'il voyait la petite bouille et le sourire de celui qu'il aimait, sa motivation revenait.

Plusieurs nuits, il fit le même cauchemar, il revivait le jour de l'accident. Les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés ce jour-là quand il vit la voiture foncer sur la personne qu'il aimait, restaient ancrés en lui. Dans son rêve, il n'arrivait pas à temps pour le sauver, il devait vivre à chaque fois une scène insupportable : le voir mourir devant ses yeux. Il se réveillait à chaque fois à cet instant, remarquant qu'il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Se rassurant voyant qu'en réalité il l'avait sauvé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se battre, à rester fort pour suivre son objectif et retourner enfin à ses côtés. Ainsi, il pourra lui dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment et ne pas avoir de regret, peu importe la réponse de celui-ci.

Il s'était fixé comme objectif de remarcher et de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital avant Noël. Il souhaitait pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait essayé de faire il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Il savait que rien n'était gagné et qu'il allait devoir faire beaucoup d'effort, surmonter beaucoup d'obstacle, mais il devait le faire. Pour ne pas avoir de regret.

Naruto qui venait le voir tous les jours avait parfois du mal à supporter de le voir dans cet état-là. Il se sentait coupable et surtout impuissant. Pourtant sans le savoir il aidait son ami à tenir le coup et lui donnait de la force et du courage. Il essayait de l'aider et de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait et de ne surtout pas craquer devant lui. Plus d'une fois le soir chez lui, il finit en larme, tellement c'était dur pour lui, mais il savait que cela l'était encore plus pour Sasuke.

Sept mois plus tard, Sasuke fit de gros progrès, les médecins lui avaient dit que s'il continuait comme ça il pourrait remarcher normalement et avoir une vie tout à fait normale. Cela lui donna encore plus de courage pour survivre à sa rééducation sortie tout droit des enfers.

Un an s'était presque écoulé depuis son réveil, il restait maintenant moins d'une semaine avant Noël. Sasuke était maintenant complètement guéri et pouvait se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait. Le moment était venu pour lui de quitter cet endroit, il avait enfin réussi la première étape de son objectif. Il avait décidé de lui avouer la vérité la veille de Noël, il voulait passer de nouveau les fêtes avec lui comme le jour de son accident. Ce jour-là, il avait décidé de le passer ensemble, ne voulant pas suivre leurs familles qui se rendaient dans un chalet en montagne. Le brun voulait en profiter pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais malheureusement à cause de l'accident, il n'eut pas le temps.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il alla dans sa chambre, il se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour Noël. Il devait faire en sorte que Naruto accepte de le passer avec lui et que leurs parents partent de nouveau comme les autres années au chalet. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile vu ce qu'il s'était produit la dernière fois. Il se doutait que ses parents ne voudraient sûrement pas le laisser seul, surtout qu'il venait à peine de rentrer. Mais il devait à tout prix réussir à les convaincre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de repousser sa déclaration. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regret et surtout il s'était bien rendu compte qu'on ne savait jamais ce que la vie nous réservait, alors il souhaitait le faire avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il avait travaillé vraiment dur pour en arriver là, malgré les souffrances et les difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées. Son année de rééducation avait été très éprouvante et difficile, que cela soit moralement ou physiquement. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu envie de laisser tomber tellement c'était dur, douloureux et que les résultats n'arrivaient pas. Mais la seule chose qu'il le faisait tenir était cette promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même et le sourire, ainsi que les encouragements du blond.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il descendit pour en discuter avec ses parents. Il s'arrêta net devant la porte du salon, il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se donner du courage avant d'entrer.

— Maman, papa ! Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose…

— Oui ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda sa mère un peu inquiète.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je voulais vous demander si cette année vous avez prévu d'aller au chalet comme les autres années ?

— À vrai dire, on pensait plutôt rester ici vu que tu viens à peine de rentrer.

— En fait, j'aurais voulu le passer avec Naruto encore cette année, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais faire, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps à cause de…

— Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

— Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment, mais c'est très important pour moi. Promis, je vous en parlerais plus tard… Alors, s'il vous plait, faites comme tous les ans et allez au chalet avec les parents de Naruto. Je vous promets que tout ira bien.

— Comment veux-tu qu'on te laisse seul après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, déclara son père.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était dur pour nous de te voir comme ça…

— Je le sais bien et je comprends bien votre inquiétude, mais vous n'allez quand même pas me garder enfermé à la maison. Je vous promets de faire attention, alors s'il vous plait…

Les parents se regardèrent dans les yeux, scrutant l'avis de l'autre, tout en essayant de se mettre d'accord. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait l'air aussi important pour leur fils, mais son regard montrait sa détermination. Malgré leur inquiétude, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer les sentiments de leur enfant.

— C'est d'accord, finit par dire son père. Mais à plusieurs conditions, Naruto restera à la maison avec toi, tu devras nous donner des nouvelles régulièrement et surtout tu dois faire attention à toi et ce qui t'entoure.

Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre ravi, il se posa devant son ordinateur et commença quelques recherches pour que son rendez-vous soit parfait. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ce dernier accepte de passer Noël avec lui.

Le lendemain, il appela Naruto pour lui proposer de passer Noël avec lui. Ce que ce dernier accepta sans difficulté vu qu'il attendait que ça. Il était très heureux par la proposition de ce dernier, maintenant que Sasuke était rétabli, il voulait lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment. Il fallait dire que c'était assez compliqué, il était ami depuis leur enfance. C'était son meilleur ami, mais surtout un homme, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir celui-ci une fois qu'il connaitrait les véritables sentiments du blond. Le brun lui avait dit qu'il lui avait préparé une surprise et qu'il s'occupait de tout, il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il restait maintenant plus que quatre jours avant le 24, il devait trouver une idée pour faire sa déclaration avant ce moment-là. Mais ne sachant pas ce que ce dernier avait prévu, c'était assez compliqué pour prévoir la chose. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il n'eut aucune information, il ne voulait même pas donner d'indice.

Le matin du fameux jour-j arriva très vite, Naruto se leva réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil qui était venu caresser son visage endormi. Il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, qui le comprimait de plus en plus. Il était super stressé, il espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

Les parents de nos deux adolescents partirent en milieu de l'après-midi en direction du chalet, en espérant que tout se passe bien pour leur enfant.

Il était 17h00 et leur rendez-vous était pour 19h00 à la place du grand sapin. Les deux commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus nerveux, ils réfléchirent longuement à ce qu'il allait porter et à comment la soirée allait se passer.

C'était enfin l'heure de leur rendez-vous, Sasuke était venu en avance pour être sûr d'arriver le premier. Il guettait du coin de l'œil s'il voyait le blond arriver, il ressentait tout son stress dans sa poitrine. Il s'était juré de faire le grand pas, mais il était très anxieux, ce n'était pas facile d'avouer ses sentiments et encore moins à son meilleur ami qui se trouvait être un homme également. Il avait peur d'être rejeté ou encore pire que celui-ci soit dégouté et ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole. Pendant toute cette année, malgré les moments difficiles qu'il avait pu traverser, la rééducation qui avait été très dure physiquement et mentalement, ce qu'il le faisait tenir et garder espoir, c'était les mots qu'il avait cru entendre lors de son réveil. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce jour-là ce ne fût pas un rêve, mais bien les paroles de celui-ci.

Naruto qui venait d'apparaitre un peu plus loin aperçut Sasuke, il l'admira sans bouger. Il était émerveillé par ce dernier, le vent qui venait taquiner plusieurs de ses mèches, son doux visage emmitouflé dans son écharpe, ses joues légèrement rougies par le froid. Il se sentait intimidé, il voulait vite le rejoindre, mais en même temps il était effrayé et angoissé. Il se demandait si après cette soirée, ils resteraient les mêmes, s'il pourra toujours être à ses côtés. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, mais il voulait vraiment lui faire part de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Surtout après cet accident où il avait failli le perdre pour toujours sans n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de lui avouer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'enfin se décider d'aller à la rencontre de celui-ci.

Le brun le remarqua et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, mais également l'angoisse qui commençait à monter. Son cœur battait de plus en plus, sa poitrine se serra à plusieurs reprises, il avait l'impression que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il porta sa main gauche au niveau de son cœur et sentit les battements de plus en plus irréguliers et intenses. Il pensait que ce dernier allait exploser ou essayer de sortir de sa poitrine. Il inspira et expira doucement pour essayer de se calmer voyant que son ami était vraiment très proche de lui maintenant.

— Salut, marmonna le blond d'une petite voix en faisant un geste de la main.

— Salut, répondit-t-il timidement.

— Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? demanda Naruto pour faire la conversation.

— Non, il n'y a pas très longtemps, mentit ce dernier.

Les deux se regardèrent légèrement gênés par la situation. D'habitude ils ne ressentaient aucun malaise entre eux, aujourd'hui était différent. Sans que l'autre le sache, chacun voulait se déclarer, sans vraiment savoir comment et quand serait le bon moment, ainsi que la réaction de l'autre.

— Alors quel est le programme ? demanda le blondinet avec un sourire pour essayer de détente l'atmosphère.

— Hum… Je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler, pouffa celui-ci. Pour le moment, si on allait jeter un coup d'œil au sapin et aux décorations, proposa-t-il.

— Ok.

Ils prirent donc la direction du grand sapin, ils admirèrent le majestueux sapin qui s'imposait devant eux. Il était vraiment imposant, les lumières qui scintillaient de haut en bas étaient resplendissantes. Ils étaient émerveillés par la beauté qui se trouvait devant eux, c'était comme magique.

— C'est vraiment magnifique, articula le blond le sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, je trouve aussi, je voulais absolument voir cette scène avec toi, lâcha le brun sans réfléchir en disant ce qu'il pensait à haute voix.

— Hein ? rétorqua l'autre surpris par les paroles de son ami, se demandant s'il avait rêvé.

Sasuke venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper sans le vouloir. Il se sentit gêné, ses joues se teintèrent un peu de rouge. Il commença à avoir chaud, il devait faire diversion, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, il ne sentait pas encore prêt et il avait prévu d'autres choses encore pour leur soirée. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le questionnement de son meilleur ami et comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

— Cela te dit qu'on prenne une photo devant le sapin ? demanda-t-il pour contourner la question de Naruto.

— Euh… oui, bien sûr.

Ce dernier s'interrogea, avait-il bien entendu les mots de Sasuke ? Ou avait-il rêvé ? Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, il agissait normalement et se dirigeait vers le sapin pour la photo. Il se dit qu'il avait sûrement dû rêver ou alors qu'il avait mal compris.

— Bon alors tu viens ? l'interpela celui de ses pensées.

— Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Ils se mirent en position pour faire leur selfie, ils se rapprochèrent pour être tous deux sur la photo. Naruto sentit son cœur battre la chamade, la proximité avec son ami le troubla, il avait l'impression que son corps bouillait de l'intérieur. Au même moment, Sasuke rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Il pouvait sentir sa peau sur la sienne, sa respiration assez froide dû au temps. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort, comme s'il allait exploser ou sortir de sa poitrine. Ils étaient tellement proches que le blond avait peur que ce dernier entende les battements de son cœur. Malgré qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, Sasuke se sentait exactement dans le même état.

Une fois la photo prise, ils s'éloignèrent et aucun des deux n'osa se regarder. Ils essayaient de se calmer, d'éteindre le feu ardent qui se propageait en eux.

Naruto proposa d'aller admirer les autres illuminations un peu plus loin, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils marchèrent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre tout en observant les magnifiques lumières qui scintillaient tout autour d'eux. Chacun essayait d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et le plus normalement possible, pourtant tout leur corps leur disait le contraire. Les bouffées de chaleur, les frissons, les battements de leur cœur, leur poitrine, tout.

Lorsque leur petit tour fut terminé, le brun décida qu'il était temps de passer à la suite de son programme. Il s'était souvenu que son petit blond avait toujours voulu essayer la patinoire extérieure qui était ouverte pour la période de Noël, mais ne sachant pas vraiment bien patiner, il n'avait jamais osé. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait faire de son envie une réalité et l'emmener sur la piste tout en lui apprenant à patiner.

— Bon et si on passait à la suite, déclara Sasuke avec un petit sourire sachant ce qu'il avait préparé pour lui.

— Euh… ok, rétorqua ce dernier se demandant ce que son ami avait prévu. Que fait-on maintenant ?

— Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise, suis-moi.

— Allez dis-moi, insista celui-ci comme un enfant.

— Ne sois pas impatient, tu vas bientôt le découvrir, on n'est pas loin. Allez on y va.

Une fois sur place, Naruto écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte où il se trouvait actuellement. Il observa le paysage qu'il lui faisait face dans un silence total, il tourna la tête délicatement vers le brun. Il avait du mal à croire que celui-ci se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit quelques années plus tôt. Il était heureux, il se sentait également angoissé, il n'avait jamais vraiment patiné. Il avait peur de paraître idiot, de montrer ses faiblesses, de se sentir inférieur, devant celui qu'il aimait. Malgré tout cela, son cœur ressentait une immense joie, il était content que ce dernier se montre si attentionné envers lui.

— Tu t'en es souvenu ? déclara le blondinet tout ému.

— Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais tout de toi… finit-t-il dans un murmure.

— Hein ? demanda ce dernier n'ayant pas vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, mais en ayant l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc important.

— Alors on y va ? déclara le brun comme si de rien n'était.

— Mais je…

— Ne t'en fais pas, coupa-t-il. Je vais t'apprendre, ce n'est pas si compliqué tu verras.

— Oui, mais…

 _« Je ne veux pas paraitre nul devant toi »,_ pensa-t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

— Quoi ?

— Non, rien.

— Alors tu es prêt ?

— Ouais…répondit-il sans vraiment de conviction.

Ils allèrent chercher des patins au petit stand à côté. Pendant que Naruto était en train d'enfiler ses patins, il priait intérieurement pour ne pas se rendre trop ridicule devant lui. Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment, pas le bon jour, alors qu'il avait décidé de se déclarer.

Sasuke entra le premier sur la piste, il se retourna et regarda son ami qui avait l'air d'hésiter. Il voulait tout faire pour essayer de le rassurer, il voulait que ses souhaits deviennent réalité.

— N'ait pas peur aller viens.

— Je n'ai pas peur, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt un peu vexé. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas… très confiant, finit-il dans un murmure.

— Je vois. Allez viens, je serais toujours à tes côtés, ne t'en fais pas. Aie confiance, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui.

Naruto se mit à rougir d'un coup, son cœur battait bien trop fort, ses joues se sentirent envahies par une chaleur indescriptible. Les paroles de ce dernier résonnèrent encore et encore dans sa tête.

 _« Je serais toujours à tes côtés »_

Il savait bien que cela ne signifiait pas ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Son corps et son cœur réagissaient autrement, il ne pouvait le combattre. Ils continuèrent de se fixer, cela faisait que quelques secondes, mais cela lui parut une éternité. Son cœur ne voulait pas du tout se calmer, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

Sasuke quant à lui, commença à se sentir gêné par le regard fixe sur lui, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais l'expression du regard et du visage de celui-ci le perturba. Il le trouvait tellement mignon d'un coup qu'il avait presque envie de lui sauter dessus, mais en même temps il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Le blond finit par prendre sa main, à leur contact chacun eurent comme de légers petits frissons. Ils ne laissèrent rien paraître, puis ils se lancèrent sur la piste. Le brun lui donna quelques explications, puis le guida en lui tenant les mains. C'était tellement agréable et Naruto avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissa juste emporter par le bon moment qu'ils étaient en train de passer.

Plus le temps passait et plus il s'améliorait, même si la proximité avec Sasuke le rendait nerveux, il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment privilégié avec lui. Il décida d'en profiter un maximum, vu qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait de nouveau passer du temps avec lui et être aussi proche une fois qu'il lui aura tout avoué.

Ils ne parlaient pas énormément, mais ils passaient un agréable moment. Ils s'amusaient, ils rigolaient, ils avaient l'impression que l'horrible année qu'ils venaient de traverser était qu'un mauvais rêve déjà oublié.

Sasuke était heureux de voir le sourire illuminé de celui qu'il aimait, malgré l'anxiété, la peur, le désir qu'il éprouvait. Il passait une agréable soirée, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que le blond continue à s'amuser pour la suite de son programme. Il souhaitait créer de magnifique souvenir avec lui, pour ne jamais oublier, jamais regretter au cas où la fin qu'il avait imaginé ne viendrait jamais. Au cas où cela serait la dernière fois qu'ils puissent partager de tels moments, au cas où s'il devait le perdre pour toujours. Tant que la personne qu'il aimait était heureuse et qu'elle continuera de l'être, il sera content, peu importe le futur qu'il lui soit réservé. Son sourire était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui, tel un rayon de soleil qui illumine le ciel gris.

Après plus d'une heure de patinage, ils commencèrent un peu à fatiguer, ils décidèrent alors de s'arrêter. Ils se posèrent sur un bac situé juste à côté pour ôter leurs patins, puis ils les rendirent au stand. Il commençait à faire un peu plus froid, de la fumer sortait de leur bouche lorsqu'ils respiraient.

— Il commence à faire un peu plus froid, déclara le blond.

— Hum… On continue ? proposa le brun.

— Hein ?

— Vu que cela se rafraichit que penses-tu d'aller prier au temple avant de rentrer et d'en profiter aller boire du vin chaud ? demanda-t-il pour poursuivre son programme.

— Pourquoi pas.

— On y va ?

— Ouais…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le temple qui se trouvait à environ 15 minutes de marche. L'endroit était très éclairé pour l'occasion, il y avait plein de lanternes de chaque côté du chemin. Beaucoup de gens circulaient avec le sourire, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait énormément de couples, ce qu'ils les firent légèrement rougir. Ils n'osèrent pas se regarder dans les yeux, ils se sentaient embarrassés, chacun s'imaginait dans la situation des autres couples et trouvait cela merveilleux. Chacun espérait secrètement qu'un jour ils puissent se retrouver comme ça tous les deux, sans gêne, à l'aise avec l'autre et partageant de bons moments.

Ils se placèrent dans la file pour aller prier, mais restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'édifice de prières. Ils jetèrent une pièce, puis chacun commença sa prière. Bien évidemment ils souhaitaient un peu près la même chose, le bonheur de l'autre, la santé et bien sûr qu'il répond favorablement à ses sentiments. Pendant la prière, ils ouvrirent un œil à tour de rôle pour observer discrètement celui qu'ils aimant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur prière, ils allèrent au stand pour boire un petit vin chaud pour se réchauffer. Une fois leur boisson commandée, ils allèrent se poser sur un banc. Au début ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant de la chaleur de leur breuvage tout en admirant le paysage illuminé. C'était comme si tout d'un coup ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire, ou alors ils se sentirent trop embarrassés pour oser ouvrir la bouche. Après quelques coups d'œil discrets, Naruto chercha un moyen de briser la glace.

— Merci pour cette soirée…

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? demanda le brun surpris.

— Rien, je voulais juste te remercier, je passe une bonne soirée et puis…

— Et puis ? articula-t-il difficilement en déglutissant et en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… comment dire… après l'année qu'on vient de traverser et les souvenirs de ce jour il y a deux ans. Je suis content qu'on puisse passer de nouveau du temps ensemble.

Sasuke fut touché et ému par les paroles de celui-ci, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, mais cela le rendait heureux de l'entendre.

— C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé pas mal de chose, enfin moi j'ai dormi un an donc je n'ai pas la même notion du temps, dit-il en rigolant.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua directement le blond en faisant la moue. J'ai vécu un enfer, pensant que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, que j'allais te perdre pour toujours…

Le cœur du brun était sur le point d'éclater en mille morceaux quand il vit l'expression de celui qu'il aimant en disant ces paroles. Sa poitrine le fit souffrir tellement elle était en train de se serrer. Mais en même temps il était heureux de voir à quel point il comptait pour lui, même si cela ne signifiait pas que c'était de l'amour, il en était content.

— Désolé, je sais que cela dû être dur pour toi, pour mes parents…

— Pour toi aussi, pour la rééducation, etc… Et puis c'est de ma faute après tout…

— Hum… c'est vrai que cela n'a pas toujours été facile, mais tout va bien maintenant, c'est le principal, non ? Alors arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute, car cela ne l'est pas et puis on est ici tous les deux aujourd'hui, c'est le plus important, non ?

— Sasuke…

— Et en plus, la soirée est loin d'être fini, on a encore plein de choses à faire, déclaré-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Hm…

— Si on allait chercher une prédiction ?

— Pourquoi pas.

Chacun tira une prédiction et pria pour avoir quelque chose de positif. Naruto ferma les yeux avant de dérouler sa prédiction, il espérait vraiment avoir une bonne révélation.

 _« Bonne fortune_

 _ **Amour**_

 _La personne à vos côtés est la bonne »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et se mit aussitôt à rougir, son cœur battait la chamade. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'elle se réalise. Il allait le savoir très bientôt maintenant, il devait garder courage.

Sasuke fit de même et commença à lire sa prédiction, son cœur battait un peu plus vite, il se sentait légèrement nerveux.

 _« Excellente fortune_

 _ **Amour**_

 _Osez prendre des risques, vous en serez récompensé »_

Il se sentit un tout petit peu plus soulagé après avoir lu cela, il souhaitait qu'elle devienne réalité. Il espérait que sa confession se passe bien, qu'il puisse rester toujours à ses côtés.

Chacun voulait demander à l'autre ce qu'ils avaient eu, mais personne n'osa demander de peur de devoir dire le sien. Ils demandèrent juste quelle fortune ils avaient eue sans entrer dans les détails.

— C'est quoi la suite du programme ? demanda le blond avec l'écho de son ventre qui criait famine.

Le brun poussa un petit rire en entendant les grognements du ventre de ce dernier.

— Je vois que tu as faim, déclara-t-il en riant.

— Arrête de te moquer, ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

— Oui, oui. Et si on allait à la maison pour manger ? J'ai prévu de quoi manger.

— Ah super ! s'écria le blondinet tout content. Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ? interrogea-t-il affamé.

— Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise. Ah, mais avant ça je voudrais qu'on passe quelque part.

— Si tu veux. Où ça ?

— Hum…

— Tu vas encore me dire que c'est une surprise c'est ça ?

— Bingo ! On y va ?

— Ok…

Naruto suivait Sasuke sans un mot, tout en se demandant où il pouvait bien l'emmener, il était plutôt curieux, mais en même temps tout excité. Ils marchèrent pendant plus de 10 minutes avant que le blond s'arrête net, il était comme figé. Son visage arborait une expression d'angoisse, de peur, son cœur qui venait de faire un bond donnait l'impression qu'il allait lâcher à tout moment. Sa poitrine se serra tellement que sa respiration se fit difficile. Plusieurs images lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire, il était effrayé par celles-ci, il était juste à côté de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'accident qui provoqua le coma du brun. Il n'arrivait plus trop bien à réfléchir, il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient ici.

Il revécut alors la scène d'il y a deux ans maintenant. Sasuke venait de traverser, il voulait apparemment lui montrer un endroit. Il s'engagea sur la route également en le suivant de près, quand tout d'un coup il aperçut des phares qui se rapprochaient à grande vitesse, il était tellement ébloui par eux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait. Le brun qui avait entendu un bruit étrange s'était retourné à ce moment-là, voyant que la voiture fonçait droit sur le blondinet, il cria son nom avant de se jeter sur lui pour le pousser. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se souvenait juste qu'il avait crié son nom. Puis il le vit allongé au sol, il ne bougeait plus, il y avait beaucoup de sang sous son corps étendu devant lui. Il resta figer quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, avant de réaliser le cauchemar qu'il vivait. Il cria le nom de celui qu'il aimait et couru vers lui, il était paniqué, effrayé, il avait du mal à revenir à la réalité, se demandant si c'était bien réel.

— Naruto !?

— Oh Naruto, tu m'entends ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées après les appels répétitifs de son ami. Il observa tout autour de lui et fut rassuré de voir le brun devant lui et en forme. Son cœur se sentit soulagé, son expression redevint un peu normale.

— Oui !?

— Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

— Hein ? Oui… C'est juste que… Pourquoi on est là ? Cet endroit c'est…

— Oui je sais… C'est juste qu'on passe par là pour aller à l'endroit où je veux t'emmener. Je sais que cela doit être difficile pour toi, mais tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais il y a deux ans je voulais t'emmener quelque part, juste avant l'accident.

— Hm…

— Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu t'y emmener, alors je voudrais qu'on y aille ce soir. Tu veux bien me suivre ? Je te promets que tout se passera bien. Tu veux bien ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et rien n'arrivera, je vais très bien. Tu viens ? dit-il en lui tendant une main pour que celui-ci le suive.

Naruto hésita un peu avant de prendre la main de son ami, il avait une boule au ventre, il avait vraiment peur que l'histoire se répète. Il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre ces deux dernières années. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Devant eux se trouvait un magnifique parc où il y avait un coin jeux pour enfant. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il fut surpris, plein de souvenirs lui revirent d'un coup. Cet endroit était le lieu où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois à l'âge de 6 ans.

— Tu te souviens ? demanda Sasuke avec une voix assez nostalgique.

— Bien sûr, rétorqua le blond. Comment je pourrais oublier, alors que c'est ici que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Je m'en souviens comme si s'était hier. Tu étais tombé du jeu d'escalade et tu pleurais, car tu t'étais fait mal…

— Oui et toi tu es venu vers moi et tu m'as caressé la tête en disant que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer, car un garçon, ça devait être fort.

— Et tu as tellement été surpris que tu t'es arrêté de pleurer.

— On a vécu tellement de bons souvenirs dans notre enfance ici que je voulais absolument revenir ici avec toi.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, avant que Naruto se mette à courir en direction du jeu d'escalade et grimpa au sommet.

— Alors, tu viens ? cria-t-il à son ami pour qu'il le rejoigne. À moins que tu aies encore peur de tomber, lâcha-t-il sur ton un peu narquois.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et releva le défi, il grimpa également en haut. Ils étaient assis tous les deux au sommet et rigolèrent. Ils avaient l'impression de revenir en arrière, cela les fit sourire, ils se sentirent beaucoup plus à l'aise tout d'un coup. Naruto leva la tête et se mit à contempler les étoiles, malheureusement on ne pouvait à peine les apercevoir à cause des nuages.

— C'est dommage, le ciel est un peu couvert du coup on ne voit pas beaucoup les étoiles, déclara le blond tout en admirant encore le ciel.

Le brun leva également la tête après la remarque de ce dernier. Quand tout d'un coup, il reçut quelque chose de froid sur son nez. Il écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte qu'il commençait à neiger.

— Oh ! Il neige, fit remarquer Sasuke. De la neige pour Noël, hein.

Ils restèrent là à observer la neige pendant quelque temps, sans vraiment dire un mot, ils profitaient du moment. Puis le silence fut rompu par le ventre affamé du blond. Sasuke se mit à rire, alors que Naruto était gêné.

— Bon si on y allait ? Ton ventre à l'air de crier au secours, déclara-t-il amusé.

—Hm…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison du brun, Naruto fut émerveillé par la décoration. Il y avait plusieurs décorations de Noël toutes illuminées à l'extérieur, une panoplie de couleur se présentait devant lui. À l'intérieur c'était également joliment décoré et très représentatif de Noël. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon autour de la table basse, ils s'assirent chacun sur un coussin posé l'un à côté de l'autre. La table était magnifiquement dressée pour l'occasion, avant de partir Sasuke avait décoré la table et placé de quoi prendre un petit apéritif.

— Tu as bien préparé ça à ce que je vois, déclara le blond.

— C'est Noël après tout. Je te sers un verre ?

— Ouais, je veux bien.

— Un kir ?

— Hum… ouais pourquoi pas pour fêter l'occasion.

— Cassis ? Mûre ? Pêche ?

— Mûre s'il te plaît.

Sasuke servit délicatement les deux verres, il tendit son verre au blondinet. Puis ils levèrent leur verre pour trinquer.

— À ta sortie d'hôpital, déclara Naruto avec le sourire.

— À un nouveau départ, ajouta le brun.

Ils se lancèrent un sourire avant de commencer à boire. Ils grignotèrent également les amuse-gueules qui étaient présents sur la table. Ils continuèrent leur apéritif tranquillement tout en discutant, ils parlèrent beaucoup de leur enfance suite à leur petit moment nostalgique au parc. Ils se remémorèrent de petites anecdotes, des moments rigolos, des choses qu'ils ont vécues tout au long de leur croissance.

— Tu te souviens du jour de notre entrée au lycée ? demanda Naruto.

— Oui, comment je pourrais oublier. Tu t'es ridiculisé le premier jour de cours. On peut dire qu'au moins les gens de la classe t'ont remarqué. Dormir en cours, c'est une chose, mais se lever d'un coup en criant « Oui, des ramens » parce que tu rêvais et que tu avais faim, c'en est une autre. Je me souviens encore de la tête du prof, c'était assez marrant.

— Ne dit pas ça, j'ai dû passer deux heures debout en dehors de la salle de classe, c'était horrible.

— Bah on peut dire que grâce à ça tu t'es fait connaître des élèves, mais aussi des professeurs.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'avais vraiment trop faim.

— Tu as tout le temps faim, rétorqua le brun amusé.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement en voyant la petite moue de son ami. Il était vraiment mignon quand il faisait cette tête-là.

Une fois l'apéritif terminé, Sasuke se mit à débarrasser la table.

— Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa le blond.

— Non c'est bon, t'inquiètes. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à apporter, cela va aller vite.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, oui, je reviens tout de suite.

— Ok…

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand plateau de fruit de mer. Il y avait des crevettes, des langoustines, des palourdes, des pinces de crabe.

— Oh c'est un festin que tu nous ramènes là, déclara Naruto qui en avait déjà long à la bouche.

— Oui, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les fruits de mers en plus, alors je voulais te faire plaisir et cela va bien avec l'évènement. Je t'en prie sers-toi.

— Merci, on va se régaler.

— Oui.

Une fois le grand plateau fini, Sasuke alla chercher le dessert et le champagne. Il servit un verre à chacun, ils burent tranquillement tout en appréciant la boisson. Le brun se mit à regarder Naruto sans un mot, il avait passé une agréable soirée et tout s'était passé comme prévu jusque-là, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais il manquait encore de courage. Il baissa la tête, tout en observant le sol, il avait honte de lui-même, honte de ne pas réussir à dire ce qu'il voulait.

— Sasuke !? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air étrange tout d'un coup, observa le blond.

Ce dernier leva la tête pour regarder son ami dans les yeux, il se dit que cela devait être le bon moment, il devait le faire. Il but son verre d'une traite pour se donner du courage.

— Sasuke !? déclara Naruto plutôt surpris par l'attitude de celui-ci.

Un gros silence se fit, ils se regardèrent juste dans les yeux, le blond attendait une quelconque réponse. L'ambiance commença à devenir quelque peu pesante, pour une raison inconnue le cœur du blondinet se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort, son rythme devint de plus en plus en plus irrégulier.

— Nauto !?

— Oui ? rétorqua-t-il direct.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur battait encore plus vite, il se demandait ce que le brun voulait lui dire. L'expression qu'il avait sur le visage lui fit rater un battement, sa poitrine était en feu. L'attente était tellement insupportable qu'il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser.

— Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander depuis pas mal de temps…

— Oui ?

Le blond commença à angoisser et à devenir nerveux, il se demandait vraiment de quoi voulait parler son ami. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était un peu effrayé.

 _« Est-ce qu'il se serait aperçu de mes sentiments ? »_ pensa-t-il.

— Le jour où je me suis réveillé… Est-ce que tu… me parlais ? Enfin juste avant que je me réveille, est-ce que tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

Naruto resta figé, bien sûr il se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il lui avait avoué avant qu'il ne se réveille.

 _« Est-ce qu'il m'aurait entendu ? A-t-il entendu quand j'ai dit que je l'aimais ? »_

— Euh… oui, je te parlais tous les jours en espérant que tu ouvres les yeux, déclara-t-il en restant vague et en espérant que cela suffise comme réponse.

— Est-ce que tu aurais dit quelque chose de particulier à ce moment-là ?

— Hein ? Euh…

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, c'était sûr, il le savait, il l'avait entendu. Il se sentit embarrassé, mais en même temps effrayé. C'était vrai qu'aujourd'hui il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il ne pensait pas le faire comme ça. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt mentalement.

L'expression qu'arborait son visage et les réactions de son corps, laissa croire à Sasuke qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé. Du moins il l'espérait du fond du cœur. Maintenant c'était le moment, il devait se jeter à l'eau. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'était que le blond voulait également lui avouer ses sentiments. Et après ce qu'il venait de dire, cela ne laissait plus trop de choix au blond, il devait lui avouer. Alors sans le savoir, les deux lâchèrent les mots qu'ils voulaient dire en même temps, telle une bombe.

— Je t'aime…

— Je t'aime…

Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux, leurs paroles avaient sonné en écho. Ils se demandaient si chacun avait bien entendu, s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

— Tu… viens de dire… quoi ? demanda Naruto encore sous le choc.

— Que… Je t'aime… En fait je t'aime depuis le collège, enfin sûrement même avant ça, mais je m'en suis rendu compte au collège. J'ai toujours eu peur de te l'avouer, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu t'éloignes de moi, que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, me parler. J'avais trop peur de te perdre pour te le dire. Rester à tes côtés me suffisait, mais après mon accident ça changé. Le jour où je me suis réveillé, j'ai entendu ta voix qui me criait que tu m'aimais, que tu ne voulais pas me perdre. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que cela soit réel, je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que la vie peut être très courte, qu'on peut avoir des regrets alors j'ai décidé de te l'avouer.

— Si tu m'avais entendu, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas sûr que cela soit vrai, que cela soit réel. Et je voulais tout d'abord guérir et me remettre sur pied avant de te le dire. Pour être honnête, le jour de mon accident, j'avais décidé d'essayer de te le dire. Je voulais te l'avouer à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontré, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps.

— Sasuke…

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase, il s'avança d'un coup vers le brun sans prévenir et alla déposer ses lèvres sur celle de celui qu'il aimait. Sasuke fut tout d'abord choqué vu qu'il était pris au dépourvu et surtout qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Puis il ferma ses yeux et mit ses mains autour de Naruto pour le ramener un peu plus vers lui afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Chacun d'eux sentit leurs cœurs battre de plus en plus vite, ils avaient l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tellement que leurs corps devenaient chauds. Ils laissèrent leur désir accumulé depuis bien trop longtemps prendre le dessus. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre, leur sang était en ébullition. Puis ils se reculèrent tout doucement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle après leur baiser passionné.

Naruto regarda avec désir le brun, après cette déclaration et ce baiser ardent, il sentit un changement dans son corps, il était brûlant de l'intérieur. Son cœur n'arrivait toujours pas retrouver un rythme régulier, le regard un peu gêné de Sasuke lui fit encore plus d'effet. Il sentit alors que la partie entre ses jambes commençait à réagir, il fixa son regard sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus, ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé avait été si magique qu'il souhaitait recommencer. Goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres légèrement fruitées par le champagne, à ses lèvres si douces. Rien qu'en s'imaginant en train de le refaire, il déglutit d'envie.

Il ne put résister à ses émotions, à son désir, il avança de nouveau sa tête vers Sasuke pour l'embrasser. Il posa une main sur la joue droite de ce dernier tout en le ramenant délicatement contre lui. Il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus, il resserra encore une fois son emprise sur lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Il jouait malicieusement avec sa langue, que cela soit avec la langue du brun ou ses lèvres qui avaient si bon goût. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, pas encore, leur embrassade devint plus langoureuse et plus passionnée. Ne réfléchissant plus vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, il se laissa aller. Une de ses mains bougea par instinct sous le tee-shirt de Sasuke, se laissant guider par son corps. Ses doigts effleuraient chaque partie du torse de ce dernier, ce qui provoqua quelques frissons à Sasuke. Le blond ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, la douceur du corps de l'être aimé, ses baisers, son corps tremblant. Il voulait tout, il le voulait en entier, chaque partie de son corps, entendre sa voix, voir toutes les expressions qu'il pourrait avoir. Ne pouvant plus réfléchir à rien à part à ses envies, il bascula ce dernier au sol.

Sasuke fut surpris par le geste de son ami, quelques questions et doutes lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais les sensations qu'il ressentait l'empêchaient de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Le blond commençait à se montrer de plus en plus entreprenant, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir partager de tels moments avec celui qu'il avait aimé depuis toujours. Son cœur battait d'une telle force qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir cela un jour. La sensation qu'il éprouvait sous les doigts de Naruto qui se baladaient sur son corps le fit frissonner, mais également s'enflammer, un feu qui ne pouvait être éteint. Il en voulait plus, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, malgré le fait qu'il soit légèrement effrayé par cette situation toute nouvelle pour lui. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment où allait les amener toute cette histoire, il souhaitait continuer et prendre le risque tellement il se sentait bien.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Sasuke allongé au sol observait les deux iris bleus qui se trouvaient au-dessus de lui. Il ne fit pas attention à la position de celui-ci qui se trouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ils étaient comme absorbés par le regard de l'autre, tellement qu'ils pouvaient se noyer dedans. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, ils ne voyaient plus rien à part leurs pupilles respectives qui brûlaient de désir. Naruto posa ses mains sur le tee-shirt du brun prêt à l'enlever.

— Je peux ? demanda le blond timidement pour savoir s'il pouvait aller plus loin.

Sasuke lui fit juste un signe de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et le lui enleva, ainsi que le sien. Ils prirent quelques instants pour admirer la peau nue qui se trouvaient devant eux. Leurs regards se baladèrent sur toutes les parties mises à nue. Ils se sentirent gênés de se retrouver dans cette situation, mais en même temps tellement excités.

Naruto se baissa pour goûter de nouveau au plaisir des douces lèvres du brun. Puis il posa sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier. Sasuke pouvait sentir le souffle que provoquait la respiration du blond, cela le chatouilla légèrement. Mais lorsque celui-ci y déposa plusieurs baisers, il sentit son corps se raidir, puis frissonner. Son entrejambe réagit également aux lèvres de Naruto qui se posaient sur sa peau. Son désir n'en fut que multiplié, il brûlait de plus en plus. Le blond ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et continua sa course sur tout le corps qui lui faisait face. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les tétons de ce dernier et se mit à jouer avec en donnant quelques coups de langue. Ce qui ne laissa pas de marbre celui-ci et qui le fit sortir un joli petit gémissement entre ses dents. Les mains de Sasuke agrippèrent le coussin qui se situait sous lui pour essayer de supporter ces émotions si intenses.

Naruto vint encore une fois l'embrasser, mélangeant leurs désirs, leurs salives. Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus entendre et saccadées. Il l'observa tout en se disant qu'il en voulait encore plus, il souhaitait aller plus loin. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait ? Sasuke en avait-il envie également ? Pouvait-il se permettre de tout gâcher s'il allait trop loin ? Et si jamais Sasuke ne lui pardonnait pas ? Il avait tellement de questions en tête que son regard changea, ce qui alarma le brun.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

— Non, ça va. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…

— Que quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu effrayé de la réponse, pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Je… voudrais aller… plus loin… J'ai vraiment envie de toi, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu trouves que j'aille trop vite ou que je ne fasse pas attention à tes sentiments. Je ne veux pas te brusquer ou te forcer…

Sasuke fut surpris par ses paroles, mais également très touché par le fait qu'il veuille tellement prendre en compte ses sentiments, ses choix, ses envies. Pour lui donner une réponse, il tira le bras du blond pour le ramener contre lui et l'embrassa avec amour, avec tendresse. Il caressa la joue de celui-ci tout en le fixant du regard où on pouvait y voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Naruto et commença à la lui retirer pour lui montrer que lui aussi, il souhaitait aller plus loin.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Naruto. Je ne veux pas te forcer, on peut attendre tu sais, ce n'est pas grave.

— Oui, j'en suis sûr, je le veux aussi, répondit-il juste avant de l'embrasser.

Tout en l'embrassant, Sasuke glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Naruto et alla caresser la bosse qui était déjà bien dure, dut à l'excitation du blond. Le brun se fit d'abord incertain, étant donné que c'était tout nouveau pour lui, mais il prit de l'assurance peu à peu et son compagnon se mit à gémir tellement le plaisir grandissait en lui. À bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se descellèrent et Naruto se mit à genoux. Sasuke se redressa et lui abaissa complètement son pantalon qui fut vite balancé dans la pièce. Après quoi, le brun reprit sa caresse, toujours à travers le caleçon du blond. Ce dernier se mit à caresser son bien-aimé, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et gémit de plaisir. Il allongea ensuite Sasuke, et défit le pantalon de ce dernier, ne voulant pas être le seul à moitié déshabillé et voulant plus. Les deux étaient dans le même état d'esprit, chacun voulait plus, toujours plus.

Caresses, baisés se perdirent et les deux hommes furent déshabillé complètement assez rapidement.

Naruto se saisit à nouveau des lèvres du brun tout en glissant une main entre eux. Lentement, il caressa le sexe de son compagnon, qui bandait autant que lui. Le blond descendit ensuite sa bouche le long du cou de Sasuke où il y déposa une pluie de baisers. Sa descente continua jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il titilla avec sa langue, ensuite son ventre où il s'attarda bien plus longuement. Il releva ensuite les yeux pour regarder celui qu'il aimait, ce dernier avait les yeux qui brillaient, de belles rougeurs ornaient ses joues. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu éprouver autant de plaisir, il se sentait tellement excité, qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir jusqu'au bout. Son cœur battait tellement et à une telle vitesse, qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait exploser.

Naruto baissa ses yeux vers l'objet de ses désirs. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il fit plusieurs bisous au niveau du bas ventre de Sasuke tout en le masturbant. Sa bouche descendit sur la verge du brun, et d'abord incertain, il lécha le gland de Sasuke. Ce dernier en retint sa respiration et tout son corps se tendit. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique. De peur qu'il n'apprécie pas, le blond releva la tête pour s'assurer que son bien-aimé soit d'accord sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

— Je... je continue...?

— Oui, souffla Sasuke d'une voix rauque tout en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

La langue du blond s'enroula autour du gland de la verge de Sasuke, ce dernier poussa un râle de plaisir, tous ses muscles étaient tendus alors que Naruto avait à peine commencé. Ce dernier continuait à faire des va-et-vient avec sa bouche doucement et lentement, tout en faisant parcourir sa langue sur son gland et le long de sa verge. Sasuke se trouvait au septième ciel, jamais il ne s'était senti comme tel. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir découvrir et partager de telles choses avec celui qu'il aimait. Son désir et son excitation n'en étaient que plus grands. Il pouvait ressentir des frissons partout dans son corps, ainsi qu'une chaleur ardente qui brûlait en lui. Naruto fit cela un petit moment, il s'arrêta ensuite et sans qu'il lui demande, Sasuke se retourna. Ce dernier était excité, mais en même temps, il anticipait. C'était tellement nouveau pour eux deux, qu'il essayait d'en profiter au maximum et de prendre leur temps malgré leur excitation extrême pour découvrir tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur l'autre.

Naruto se plaça derrière Sasuke qui était à quatre pattes, la poitrine collée aux coussins. Le blond mit ses doigts dans sa bouche qu'il passa ensuite sur l'anus du brun. Ce dernier se contracta légèrement et en retint une fois de plus son souffle.

— Je..., commença Naruto. Tu me dis si ça ne va pas... c'est la première fois que je vais faire ça et je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal, ok ?

Le brun répondit juste par un signe de tête, pour lui aussi c'était la première fois, et il fut ému que la première fois de Naruto soit avec lui. Naruto fit le même schéma plusieurs fois avec ses doigts. Il les mit dans sa bouche pour ensuite les passer sur l'anus de Sasuke, histoire de lubrifier un peu. Au bout d'un moment, il inséra lentement un doigt, mais à peine. Cela fit bizarre à Sasuke, la sensation des doigts à l'intérieur de lui, lui parut étrange, au tout début ce n'était pas forcément agréable. Mais en même temps, ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça vu que c'était ceux de celui qu'il aimait. Au bout d'un moment la sensation ne devient plus désagréable, il commençait à ressentir d'autres émotions. Il éprouva un peu de plaisir, mais quand le blond réussit à trouver son point sensible, il poussa un cri de plaisir. Ce qui fit sourire Naruto, ce dernier avait aimé la voix du brun, mais il aurait aimé également voir son visage. Maintenant qu'il savait comment lui faire plaisir, il retourna Sasuke de manière à pouvoir l'observer en même temps. Les deux se regardèrent intensément, le visage rougi du brun fit battre le cœur de Naruto encore un peu plus vite. Ils avaient un peu de mal à s'imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Au début, chacun voulait faire parvenir ses sentiments à l'autre tout en espérant que ce dernier les accepte. Aucun des deux n'avait imaginé éprouver autant de plaisir ce soir, même s'ils avaient déjà pensé à vouloir se jeter sur l'autre, cette soirée se déroulait encore mieux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Naruto glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de son compagnon qui fit frissonner celui-ci. Il les passa ensuite sous ses cuisses dans une lente caresse et il lui releva les jambes pour qu'il puisse avoir une vue sur son intimité. Il cala les jambes de Sasuke sur ses épaules, ce dernier se laissa faire, le cœur battant la chamade, les muscles tendus à l'extrême et le désir de plus en plus amplifié. Le blond remit ses doigts dans sa bouche et les repassa sur l'anus du brun qu'il pénétra lentement d'un doigt. Sasuke poussa un nouveau cri lorsqu'il sentit le doigt en question atteindre à nouveau cet endroit si sensible que Naruto avait trouvé l'instant d'avant, il s'accrocha même aux coussins et ferma les yeux sous ce plaisir.

— Non… ne ferme pas les yeux… regarde-moi, fit Naruto d'une voix rauque dût au plaisir que ça lui procurait de toucher son bien-aimé. Je voudrais voir... tes yeux...

Sasuke obéit et rouvrit ses yeux pendant que Naruto enlevait son doigt pour ensuite, le pénétrer à nouveau avec deux doigts. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, mais lorsque le blond répéta à nouveau son acte, il ne put empêcher un nouveau cri de franchir ses lèvres. Lentement, Naruto entreprit de faire un lent va-et-vient avec ses doigts tout en observant le visage de Sasuke. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Se sentant maintenant prêt et ayant envie d'aller plus loin, Sasuke tendit son bras sur le côté pour attraper son pantalon et y sortir un préservatif qu'il tendit à Naruto.

— Tu es bien préparé dis-moi, déclara le blond avec un petit sourire narquois. Tu avais déjà prévu le coup.

— Bah je ne savais pas vraiment comment ça allait se passer, mais vu que tu devais passer la nuit ici, j'avais prévu pour au cas où, répondit-il avec les joues rouges complètement gêné.

Naruto lui sourit gentiment tout en ouvrant le préservatif, Sasuke attrapa le sexe de son bien-aimé et fit quelques va-et-vient, puis il prit le préservatif des mains du blond afin de lui enfiler. Le blond mouilla de nouveau ses doigts et recommença quelques va-et-vient dans l'intimité du brun, afin de le préparer au mieux. Naruto retira au bout d'un moment ses doigts et se plaça pour que sa verge soit à l'orifice de l'anus de Sasuke.

— Je peux, tu es sûr ? demanda inquiet Naruto

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

— Si jamais tu as trop mal ou que tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis, ok ? Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Hm.

Naruto vint l'embrasser amoureusement avant et lui susurrer un « Je t'aime » que ce dernier lui rendit. Tout en maintenant les cuisses de Sasuke en l'air à l'aide de ses mains, il pénétra son gland dans l'anus de Sasuke qui se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. Naruto se retira et répéta son geste plusieurs fois, ne passant que son gland dans l'anus du brun. Au bout d'un moment, le blond alla un peu plus loin, mais il se retira pour ensuite à nouveau le pénétrer. Sasuke poussa un petit cri de douleur, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir si mal. Même s'il était heureux que Naruto soit en lui, il n'arrivait pas encore à passer outre la douleur, malgré cela il voulait continuer, car il se sentait proche de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

— Ça va Sasuke ? demanda Naruto en voyant que celui-ci avait l'air de souffrir.

— Hm… Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller. Je suis sûr que c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis malgré ça je suis tellement bien avec toi.

— Sasuke… Je vais essayer d'y aller plus doucement et lentement, d'accord ?

— Hm…

Naruto se retira doucement, pour de nouveau le pénétrer délicatement, et cela plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il fut complètement en Sasuke. Les deux en retinrent leurs souffles tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Sasuke attira la tête de Naruto en agrippant les cheveux de ce dernier, ils s'embrassèrent et plongèrent ensuite leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre. Naruto n'osa pas bouger, il se mordit même la lèvre inférieure, appréciant le fait de ne faire qu'un avec son amour.

— Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je peux bouger.

— Tu... tu peux bouger... mais doucement... lui dit Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

Naruto hocha de la tête et lentement, il fit des va-et-vient. Sasuke commença à légèrement moins sentir la douleur, une onde de plaisir traversa son corps, ce qui le fit gémir d'un grand cri. Le blond continua à donner des coups de hanche en allant toujours un peu plus loin. Quand il comprit que le brun ne ressentait presque plus de douleur, il allait un peu vite dans ses mouvements. Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus saccadées et difficiles. Ils commençaient à transpirer de plus en plus face à la chaleur qu'émanaient leurs corps et l'acte en lui-même.

Naruto ne pouvait plus arrêter son désir qui brûlait en lui, ses va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus vite. Il éprouvait une telle envie, que le rythme s'accéléra, toujours en surveillant son amant. Il remarqua que Sasuke n'avait plus du tout l'air de souffrir au contraire. Son visage était un peu rouge, il poussait des cris de jouissance qui faisait battre le cœur du blond encore plus vite. Dans un dernier élan, Naruto s'immisça au plus profond de lui avant de hurler de plaisir en résonnance avec Sasuke et de jouir en lui. Sasuke qui l'avait suivi, avait éjaculé sur son ventre. Naruto se laissa tomber sur le côté et ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle lentement. Les deux tournèrent leurs têtes afin de se regarder, pour se lancer un petit « Je t'aime ».

Une fois que Naruto eut repris son souffle, il se leva pour prendre des mouchoirs afin d'enlever son préservatif et d'en donner un à Sasuke pour s'essuyer. Le brun essaya de se relever un peu, mais il sentit une désagréable douleur au niveau de son bassin et du bas de ses reins. Il fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Naruto. Celui-ci se sentit désolé, pour l'avoir fait souffrir, il se mit à genoux à côté de son amant et vint l'enlacer en s'excusant. Sasuke fut touché par le geste de celui-ci et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Un peu plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Sasuke. Après une petite discussion sur leurs sentiments et sur la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla le premier, lorsqu'il réalisa la présence de Naruto à ses côtés, il fut heureux de savoir que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas qu'un rêve. Lorsqu'il essaya de se tourner un peu il ressentit une légère douleur, à ce moment-là, il se dit qu'effectivement ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas un rêve. Il se mit à rougir en repensant à la soirée d'hier soir, il avait encore un peu de mal à le croire et à le réaliser, mais il était content que Naruto éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. Il en profita pour l'admirer un peu dans son sommeil.

Lorsque le blond ouvrit délicatement ses yeux, il tomba dans les yeux noirs de son bien-aimé. Il fut comme transporté au paradis, lui aussi avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était produit, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

— Bonjour, lui murmura Sasuke à l'oreille tout en profitant pour lui faire un chaste bisou sur la joue.

— Salut.

— Bien dormi ?

— Oui, comme un bébé. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, avoua-t-il les joues un peu rouges. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? Comment va ton corps ?

— J'ai encore un peu mal, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens en ce moment même.

Naruto lui répondit en lui donnait un baiser rempli de tendresse.

Ils profitèrent du reste de la journée tous les deux, ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Ils allèrent également un peu se promener à l'extérieur et profiter de la neige qui était tombée cette nuit. L'heure tournait beaucoup trop vite à leurs goûts, ils devaient maintenant rentrer pour être là quand les parents arriveraient.

Une fois rentrés, ils se posèrent sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en regardant un film.

Les parents arrivèrent tout juste après la fin du film, ils se dirent alors que leur moment de tranquillité était fini.

— Bonjour, les garçons, et Joyeux Noël, déclara la maman de Sasuke toute contente.

— Joyeux Noël, répondirent-ils en même temps.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le père.

— Vous avez passé un bon réveillon ? ajouta la mère.

— C'était le meilleur qu'on ait pu avoir jusque-là, déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson en souriant, tout en se regardant.

 _« C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle histoire commence, laissant place à un bonheur qu'ils étaient loin de s'imaginer. »_


End file.
